


Day 26 - Getting Married

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally take the biggest step of their journey together in front of their family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26 - Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> It's the day many have waited for! A Destiel wedding day! And may I just say I absolutely love the fact that this prompt happened to fall on Misha Collins' birthday. That said, allow me a moment to extend my birthday greetings.
> 
> Misha, I dedicate this fic to you. Thank you so much for helping to change my life for the better. You made me smile and laugh when I honestly didn't believe that I could anymore. That means more to me than I can ever express and I sincerely hope that I'm fortunate enough to one day be able to thank you in person. I wish you all the best and hope that you have a wonderful birthday. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. Happy birthday, Misha! <3 <3 <3 ~Bri
> 
> Okay! Now that you've all humored me (which I'm grateful for, thank you), on with the story! I found listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri was excellent mood music for this. Yeah, I know, Twilight song, but still love the song itself. I hope you all enjoy it!

Dean Winchester stood in front of the mirror, nervously adjusting his tie. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. This was it. No turning back. Today was the day everything changed, but for once, it would be for the better.

The room he stood in was a back room of a quaint little church in southern Iowa, the locals happy to provide the services they needed when they’d arrived into town with a specific purpose. He was alone for the moment and it suited Dean just fine. More time to process and acclimate. 

He fiddled with his tie once more before sighing. He couldn’t do anything else to fix his appearance. This was as good as it would get. Now all he had to do was wait, but he knew in his heart he was ready. The time was right, no matter how long overdue it might have been.

The hunter still had no idea how he’d managed to get Castiel to agree to this. Not that the actual acceptance of his proposal had been hard to acquire. He was more surprised he’d managed to ask in the first place. 

The thought had popped into his head one night about six months back while lying on the roof of the Impala with Castiel in his arms under the night sky, looking up at the stars that shone brightly above. So sudden in its appearance, but one that Dean just couldn’t shake no matter how hard he tried.

Cas had been speaking quietly at the time, gesturing up to certain stars in the sky and explaining the stories behind them in lore and mythology, or memories he had of witnessing their creation, things Dean couldn’t wrap his mind around.

But his voice had come, interrupting the story Castiel was in the middle of, his words quiet yet stopping the former angel’s dialogue. “Marry me.”

Cas had blinked, those blue eyes darting to Dean’s face as he lowered the arm he’d been using to point out various constellations. “...what?”

“Marry me,” Dean said again without hesitation, peering at Castiel intently, the idea taking root firmly in his mind as something they should do. “We love each other. We’ve been through Hell, Heaven and Purgatory together. Marry me. Please...”

“Dean,” Castiel began, shifting to sit up so he could get a better look at the hunter’s face. “This isn’t something to take lightly. Why do you want to get married?”

It was something Dean had to think about, to consider how best to word his answer. Never one that was good with feelings, Dean knew that for this, he would have to get through it and make sure his answer was as honest and heartfelt as possible.

“Because I love you. I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve saved me and in how many ways. This isn’t easy for me to talk about. You know that. But I wanna do this. Thinking about it... honestly, it makes me happy.” And it did. The thought warmed him in ways he couldn’t describe. Ways that he’d rarely ever felt.

Dean had felt his nerves getting worse the longer Castiel remained silent after he spoke, watching the man while trying not to let on just how scared he was at the thought that Cas might say no. It was nerve-wracking. Which was saying something with a man who’d faced down the forces of Hell, Heaven and Purgatory as well as numerous creepy crawlies that walked the Earth.

“Yes,” Castiel finally said, the word quiet yet sincere as he looked at the hunter. A smile slowly bloomed on his face, matching the one that formed on Dean’s.

“Yes? Wait...you said yes?” he asked, unable to stop the smile as he looked at Castiel.

When Cas nodded, said that one word again, Dean moved forward to wrap his arms tightly around the other man, a laugh bubbling up and escaping him as the relief set in. He was getting married. To a former angel of the Lord and his own savior.

Dean’s recollections were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he called, taking yet another deep breath and letting it out slowly.

The door opened and Sam entered the room, dressed in a suit of his own. He walked over to Dean, pinning a small sprig of flowers to the front of his suit jacket.

“You ready for this?” Sam asked, glancing at Dean’s face briefly before paying attention to what he was doing.

“As I’ll ever be,” Dean said, holding still to make Sam’s job easier. “How’s Cas?”

“Nervous. Doing that staring thing a lot, but that’s Cas. Says he can’t wait to see you, though. Told me to give you a kiss for him, but let’s just say I did if he asks,” Sam muttered as he finished with the pin then brushed a bit of lint off Dean’s shoulder.

Dean laughed at that, shaking his head. “Yeah, no. Only one I’m kissing today is him.”

“I’ll try to be quiet while I’m crying myself to sleep tonight.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean chuckled, but sighed after a moment, glancing toward the mirror at their reflections. “Never thought I’d ever do this, Sammy.”

“Maybe not, but I can’t think of two people who deserve it more,” his little brother said, offering Dean a smile.

“You’re the best, you know that?” Dean said, his eyes growing damp at Sam’s words. Dean pulled his not-so-little brother close, hugging him tightly. “Love you, Sammy.”

“You too, Dean,” Sam murmured as he returned his brother’s embrace, then stepped back and nodded toward the door of the room. “You ready?”

“Let’s do it.” One more deep breath. That was all he needed. Then he walked toward the door with Sam at his back to make his way into the main part of the church.

The parishioners had done an amazing job on the inside of the church for the wedding. They’d said simple and not overdone and that was exactly what they’d gotten. Simple flowers decorated the area by the altar and a single white satin pathway was laid out in the center of the aisle. It made Dean nod with approval, knowing Cas would also be pleased.

As they walked toward the end of the aisle where the pastor was waiting, Dean looked out into the pews. They were mostly empty, but there were still some familiar faces. Dean and Castiel had managed to get into contact with Garth and Sheriff Mills who were seated in the front row with Kevin in the otherwise empty church. Charlie was also there, but was acting the part of the bridesmaid, though she insisted on the title of ‘Queen of Honor.’

Dean grinned at those gathered, though he tried not to notice Garth had brought the sock puppet. Instead, he shifted his attention toward the altar to get a better look at it and froze.

There, amongst the flowers, was a line of framed photographs spread out across the altar. Dean shifted to take a few steps closer and get a better look.

They were all there. Pics of Ellen, Jo and Ash, one of Bobby and in the center was a picture of John and Mary in front of their home in Lawrence, Kansas. John was holding Dean, Mary was holding baby Sam. The sight of this brought tears to his eyes and Dean knew it would be a moment before he could return to his spot near the priest.

He felt a hand on his shoulder after a few moments, then his brother’s voice speaking to him quietly. “I thought they should be here for this. All of them. Wish I could do more than this, but at least they’re here somehow.”

Dean lifted his hand, covering Sam’s and giving it a tight squeeze as he took a moment to compose himself. Just breathe, he told himself. Just remember to breathe.

“Thank you,” he said at last, turning finally to give his little brother a smile. Then the priest cleared his throat to get their attention.

“We’re ready to begin,” he said kindly, then waited while Dean and Sam took their places to his left.

All eyes immediately strayed to the back of the church and the open double doors where Charlie stood. The ‘Queen of Honor’ had gone for a royal blue dress and was holding a small bouquet of white peonies. As the soft music began to play from the small group of musicians in the loft area, she made her way down the aisle to take her place and wait for Castiel.

There had been endless bride jokes when it was decided Castiel would be the one to walk down the aisle, but the former angel had reasoned that he always came when Dean needed him and this, their wedding day, should be no different.

Finally, there he was, waiting in the doorway for a moment. The small group seated in the pews all rose, smiles on their faces as Cas began his walk.

The former angel had chosen a suit of dark blue, despite ribbing that if he was going to be the bride, he should wear white. He’d compromised with a white tie. A small sprig of flowers was pinned to his lapel also and he made his way toward the altar, those intense blue eyes only on Dean.

A small, shy smile was on Castiel’s face and Dean watched him for every step he took until Castiel stood right beside him. Dean reached out and took his hand, linking their fingers and offering a wink before both directed their attention to the priest.

Smiling, the priest cleared his throat as the music stopped and began the ceremony.

“Dean and Castiel, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourself in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great, and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life.”

The priest lifted his hands above them to give a blessing, voice carrying across the quiet church.

“May you always have need of one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know their fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities.”

Lowering his hands, the priest smiled at the couple, gesturing for them to face each other. Dean did so, though his heart was pounding, his palms damp when he held both of Castiel’s hands in his own.

“Now, Dean, if you would please repeat after me,” the priest prompted and received a slight nod from Dean in response, though the hunter’s eyes never left Castiel’s as he repeated his vows word for word, seeing the smile that formed on his soon-to-be-husband’s face as he listened, giving Dean’s hands a comforting squeeze.

“I, Dean, take you, Castiel, to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, until death do us part.” Dean let out a relieved breath that he’d gotten through the words without fumbling, earning a quiet chuckle from those gathered, including Castiel whose eyes were damp.

Then the priest turned his attention to Castiel, who nodded and began to repeat the same vows.

“I, Castiel, take you, Dean, to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, until death do us part.” It was Dean’s turn to offer that reassuring squeeze to Castiel’s hands, smiling to encourage his fiance that he was doing well.

Nodding, the priest then gestured to both Sam and Charlie. “May I have the rings please?”

There was quiet shuffling as Sam reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and retrieved the ring he’d been carrying, offering it to the priest. Then Charlie offered hers as well.

Holding both rings up on the cover of the Bible in his hand, the priest offered his blessing. “May these rings not only serve as a reminder to you of the commitment that you enter into on this day, but also as a symbol of the deep love and affection that you hold for the ones on whom you bestow them.”

Once again, the priest began with Dean, holding the Bible forward so the hunter could take Castiel’s ring. It was a simple white gold band with an engraving on the inside of angel’s wings. Dean lifted the ring up, holding Castiel’s left hand steady then repeated after the priest once more.

“I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept you for all that you are,” he promised, sliding the ring onto Castiel’s finger. There were tears in both of their eyes, but at this point neither cared, nor could it be helped.

Castiel then reached for Dean’s ring, one that matched his own and bore the word ‘Love’ in Enochian as an engraving on the inside. He held Dean’s left hand and repeated the same words.

“I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept you for all that you are,” Castiel said, then slipped Dean’s ring onto his finger as well. He brought the hunter’s left hand up and gently kissed the band resting on his ring finger before lowering it once more.

Smiling, the priest inclined his head to the couple before speaking to the small gathering once more.

“Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, it is my great pleasure to present to you, Dean and Castiel Winchester.” With that, he gestured for the couple to kiss and seal their bond.

Grinning, Dean laughed as the cheers started then pulled Castiel close. He wrapped both arms tightly around his angel’s waist and kissed him deeply, feeling Cas’ lips curled in a smile against his own as the shorter man’s arms came up around his neck.

When he pulled back, he felt his gigantor of a brother’s arms wind around both himself and his new husband, squeezing them tightly in congratulations. It was soon followed by hugs and well wishes from everyone gathered until Dean’s head was spinning from everything.

Castiel was his only constant, there at his side and holding his hand, a smile on his lips. He looked happier than Dean had ever seen him and it hit home then that he had been the one to put that look on his husband’s face. Husband. He wasn’t sure that he would ever get used to that term. Castiel was his husband. And Dean was his. It truly was the best day of his life.

That night was the best night of his life, hands down. They’d booked a room in a hotel that was actually nice, well above their usual standards. And Castiel had laughed when Dean carried him over the threshold. He’d insisted again that he wasn’t the bride, but Dean cut his protests off with a kiss.

They’d come together for their first time as husbands in a tangle of limbs, sharing sweet kisses and soft caresses on the bed, their clothing strewn about the floor in their haste to unveil the flesh hidden beneath. Dean didn’t use the term beautiful lightly, but he couldn’t think of another word to describe the experience as he slipped inside of Castiel and brought them both to completion, his arms cradling Castiel against him while his husband’s were wound tightly around his neck, lips meeting over and over for kisses until both were spent and sated.

Castiel fell asleep shortly after, his head pillowed by Dean’s shoulder and his left hand resting over Dean’s heart. The hunter remained awake for a time, however, fingertips tracing over the new ring on his husband’s finger with a smile on his lips as Dean watched him sleep.

For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester looked forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
